


Bright Eyes

by raynalatrev



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Flashbacks, good and bad flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynalatrev/pseuds/raynalatrev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Modern College. Cullen meets an interesting girl being blown away by the wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Walking across the campus, the wind blowing his hair out of place, Cullen struggled to keep his curls from popping up. Stupid wind, he thought to himself. It was a particularly windy day, which was out of the ordinary for this time of year. He had some time before his next class, so Cullen decided to sit beneath one of the nearby trees and read.

The wind blew the pages of Cullen’s book back and forth, and eventually he grew tired of it. He put his book back in his backpack and sat against the tree, enjoying the view. The campus was always beautifully maintained. It was meant to be serene.

Under the tree, Cullen could see the the main sidewalk, and the students walking to and from class. His next class was Military History, one of his favorite classes. It was also his last class for the week, which left him in a good mood.

As another gust of wind picked up, Cullen saw a young woman having all the papers blown from her hands. He could hear her mumble something, and start to run after each paper, only to drop her books. She fell to the ground, and sat with her head buried in her hands.

“Ugh. Stupid wind!” She yelled, loud enough for the entire campus to hear.

Cullen got up from under the tree to catch as many papers as he could. As he glanced over them, he could see it was a collection of literary work. Presumably her own. He walked over to where her books were and picked those up as well. A collection of textbooks on Poetry and historical figures.

“Bad day?” He asked her, handing her the papers and books.

She looked up at him. She had long, brunette hair that was getting wildly tangled by the wind. Her eyes were bright green, as though they were glowing. Her dark makeup accentuated that fact even further. Her bottom lip was quivering, holding back whimpering.

“You could say. First, I’m late. Then, I drop all my stuff. And I couldn’t find my lipstick and here I am talking to a cute boy without said lipstick.”

Cullen blushed. He stuck his hand out to help her up. She eagerly took it.

“Cullen”, he said, hoisting her up.

“Rayna. Lit major. You?”

“History. I like history” he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hey. me too. Specifically wars.”

“Funny, because that’s my next class.”

Rayna blushed, “Do you want to meet up later and discuss? I’m always up for academic discussion and food. I love food.” She smiled. It was bright and genuine.

“Sounds like a plan,” he said, “By the way, I don’t know what that lipstick looks like, but I don’t think you need it.”

“Thanks, but if you saw it, you’d want me to wear it.” Rayna winked, smirking. She nodded at Cullen and turned to walk to class.

Cullen bit his lower lip. All he could think about were those eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Cullen met Rayna at the campus coffee house that evening. She looked different from this morning. Her hair, though still in her face, had all the knots brushed out of it, and was shiny. She had was still wearing the same clothes as early, but in the low light of the coffee house, she seemed more romantic.

She also must have found her lipstick. Though she looked fine without it, Cullen could not keep his eyes off of her lips. Her mouth moved softly as she talked, discussing what thoughts she had on past crusades and the advances that have been made in the world since.

Cullen took note of the little details about Rayna. She had a few freckles that crossed the bridge of her nose, which wrinkled when she laughed. There was an intensity to her eyes, and not because of the color. She seemed the type to always be focused, mind sharp. Her fingers wrapped around her cup of coffee delicately, and were highly manicured in black paint.

“Why black?” Culled spurted out.

“What?” Rayna questioned, her brows coming together in confusion.

“Your nails, why do you paint them black?”

“I like black. It’s my favorite color. Why does it matter?”

“It doesn’t. I just thought it’d be hard to match with the red lipstick.” He was fumbling. He shouldn’t have asked. He was just in his head too much.

Rayna giggled, “I think there are worse things than not matching my makeup to my nails.”

She cradled one cheek in her hand. She locked eyes with Cullen for, what he thought, should have been an uncomfortable amount of time.

“What?” He asked her.

“Nothing” She smirked.

Cullen turned red, “No, really. What is it?”

Rayna reached up to his hair and pushed back a curl that had fallen out of place on his forehead. Her hand was soft against his skin, and as she leaned back into her seat, she paused.

“Your eyes are like a lion’s” She told him.

“Thank you.”

She sat back down, and lazily continued to lock eyes with him, not realizing they were the only ones left in the coffee house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayna and her roommate discuss proper fashion for...

"Cass!" Rayna came through the door of her dorm room with such force, that she thought the door almost came off the hinges.   
"Was that really necessary?"Cassandra looked up from the book she was reading to shoot Rayna a not so pleasant look.  
Rayna walked over to her bed, and put her elbows to her knees so she could cradle her face in her hands.  
"I...have a date...with Cullen."  
Cassandra arched one eyebrow. Rayna had started to fidget, feet tapping, rocking back and forth. Cullen had asked her on a date on their way to her war history class today. Cullen was a gentleman, which meant nice food and having the door held open for her. Rayna's mind began to wonder, going to all the dreams she had about perfect first dates. This would not be her first, and none that she could remember were exceptional.  
"So, where are you going?" Cassandra snapped her fingers in front of Rayna's face.  
"Cullen said that we are going to this restaurant he likes in downtown, and after that, I don't know."  
"What are you going to wear?"  
Rayna rose her body up from its hunched position, eyes wide. With one swift step, she got up and opened her closet door. Rayna's wardrobe consisted of a lot of black clothing. Long sleeved shirts, jeans, and a few skirts were mostly what she wore. Nothing stood out as first date worthy.   
"What am I going to do? I don't have anything I can wear!" Rayna was near to tears.   
"Well when is your date?" Cassandra still had her eyebrow arched. It never moved.  
"Tonight."  
"Ugh." Cassandra set her book on her bed and went to her own closet. Rayna had never looked in Cassandra's closet before. She could see her normal tank tops and cargo pants. Cassandra pushed the hangars to the left side of the closet. Buried on the far right side were dresses, long and short, revealing and modest.  
Rayna brought her brows together, "I have never seen you wear any of that."  
"Unfortunately, it seems my friends get more dates than I do." Cassandra skimmed through the dresses until she found what she was looking for.   
Hanging from one finger, was a deep red, one shoulder dress. It was a simple dress, flattering but not too tight. The bottom of the dress hit Rayna right below the knee, and flowed outward slightly.  
"This is gorgeous," Rayna was speechless, "What kind of shoes can I wear with this?"  
"Ugh." Cassandra bent down, and pulled out a pair of black heels, with a strap across the top.  
Rayna grabbed Cassandra in a hug, "Thank you, I owe you."  
"Just make sure he has single friends." Cassandra sat back down and continued her book.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen getting ready for his date with Rayna

Cullen had a very meticulous routine when it came to getting dressed. First, he put on his black slacks and then the red, long sleeved, collard shirt he had laid out earlier. He tucked the shirt into his pants, then tightened his belt with the silver buckle. Next, he went over to the mirror to fix his hair. Normally, he had it gelled back, as to not let it show that his hair was actually quite a mess of golden curls. Tonight, however, he decided to let it relax a little. He still put gel in it to make sure nothing was sticking up, but this time he just ran his fingers through it once and let the hairs fall where they may. Rayna seemed to like things out of place. 

"That's a new look for you" his roommate said to him. Dorian had been watching Cullen get ready the entire time. He's the one that picked out the red shirt. Cullen believed that Dorian thought he was utterly hopeless when it came to fashion. Sometimes, he was right. Cullen normally wore just a flannel shirt and jeans, something that didn't require a lot of effort. When he wasn't wearing that, it was gym shorts and a sleeveless shirt because he was either at the gym, or practicing his pitch.   
"You're just jealous, Dorian," said Cullen to his friend. Dorian may be his best friend, but he looked at Cullen more often than not, "besides, maybe new isn't bad,"  
"Please, you just want to impress."  
"Maybe."  
"I've seen the way she looks at you. Trust me, she's already impressed."  
Cullen looked into the mirror at himself. He thought he looked date ready, and hoped it would be enough. He thought of Rayna in his daydreams and in his actual dreams. He always wondered what she was up to and what she was thinking. He wanted this to be perfect.  
"Kind of odd, don't you think?" Cullen asked Dorian, looking at him through the mirror.  
"What is?"  
"Rayna and I. I mean, she's kind of a different girl. She's not all sunshine and rainbows like the other girls. She's always in deep thought or trying to figure something out."  
"Someone has a crush."

Cullen sat down on his bed to put his shoes on. When he was done tying the laces, he laid down, hands behind his head.  
"You could say that."


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Rayna go on their date

Before Rayna walked out the door, she put on her favorite red lipstick. Perfect, she thought to herself. He hair was cascading in waves around her shoulders, and had put on some vanilla scented body spray. The finishing touches. She was supposed to meet Cullen out front of the library. He would meet her there in his car, since he had one and she didn't. Being the daughter of two lawyers, you would think she would, but one crashed car later, she was stuck with her own two feet. 

In the parking lot outside of the library sat a black, 1978 Camaro. Never mind how good she looked, his car had stolen the show. She could see Cullen leaning against the passenger side door. 

His shirt fit him well, so well that she could see him flex underneath of it. He looked classy. And his hair, oh his hair. He smiled a lopsided smile at her, and opened the car door. 

"Rayna, you look gorgeous." Cullen said to Rayna, eyes racing over her, admiring the dress, the shoes, her hair.  
"Thank you, Cullen. You look great, I love your hair" Rayna reached up and ran her fingers over his scalp. Tingles were sent down the back of his neck.  
"Red lipstick for good luck?"  
"You know it!" Rayna sat down in the car and Cullen closed the door. "And nice car, by the way. You know, if you would have told me this was yours, we would've done a lot more than go on a date."

Cullen's hand went to rub that back of his neck and he blushed.  
"I'm kidding." Rayna grabbed his hand, and intertwined her fingers with his. Cullen lifted their hands to plant a kiss on hers.   
"Miss Trevelyan, you are a lady and I will treat you as such."  
"Then away we go, Mr. Rutherford."

Cullen and Rayna went to a small bistro in downtown. They didn't stay long after they finished eating, however.  
"I want to show you something." Cullen said to Rayna, leading her back to his car.  
"What is it?" Rayna asked him, one eyebrow arched.  
"Kind of a hidden treasure."

Cullen drove to the other side of town, and it was already dark. Rayna didn't say much on the ride, but she held on to his free hand the entire time, except for when he had to switch gears. Their hands met right after, every time, however. They pulled up to a small park and stopped. Cullen walked around to Rayna's door and opened it for her. He grabbed her hand and started to lead her to what he wanted to show her. 

"Cullen, it's kind of dark." Rayna said, rubbing one arm.   
"Are you afraid?"  
"No." She said abruptly. She was most definitely not afraid, and even if she was, she would not let on. 

They walked to the furthest side of the park, the light from the headlights barely shining through the trees. Cullen came to a stop. They were surrounded by more trees now, almost like a forest. Rayna just looked at him.  
"Here we are." Cullen said to her.  
"Oh, please don't tell me you're an axe murderer. Because that would be so unfair." Rayna looked up at him, hair covering her eyes. Cullen pushed her hair behind her ears.  
"Look up" he said as he pointed up. Through the trees was a clearing above them. There, Rayna could see the moon, full tonight, and all the stars that surrounded it. Cullen looked over to Rayna, who was mesmerized by what she saw. Her green eyes were shining bright in the moonlight. On campus, and in the city, no one could see through the smog at night, but here, in the woods, was a moment of solace that came to every night. 

"How did you find this?" Rayna moved her eyes over to Cullen, still looking up.  
"I just kind of...stumbled across it." He started to rub the back of his neck.   
"Stumbled?" Now Rayna was looking right at him.  
"Yeah. Stumbled. I came to this campus to get away from some things going on back home, and I don't sleep very well at night. So I wander. I thought I was lost in the woods, until I found this. Now it's like an arrow that points North, to me."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Rayna looked down at the ground, watching her feet.

Cullen grabbed her face gently with both hands, "There's nothing to be sorry for. I wouldn't have told you if I didn't want to. And I did. Want to."  
"You wanted to?" Rayna teased, starting to smirk. Cullen noticed she was glowing in the light through the clearing. The sun was not for her, but the moon was. At that moment, he noticed he was still holding her face. He dropped his hands.  
Rayna was still looking at him. Her hands made their way to his arms. She could feel his muscles tighten underneath her touch. He felt strong. He felt confident. He felt like he would melt in her hands. She lowered her hands to look back up at the stars.

"You can see the Big Dipper." She said, not thinking.  
"Mhm." Cullen nodded, still looking at her. He had made a decision right there. Right after agreeing with her about the constellation. Cullen put on hand under Rayna's chin, and guided it back down to look at him. Slowly, her lips parted. He started to pull her face towards him, when she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Their lips met, and they held their kiss for what seemed like an eternity. Rayna pulled back to come up for air. She wanted to kiss him again. She needed to kiss him again. She pushed herself back towards Cullen, and he met her lips again, taking in her taste, her smell. The smell of vanilla. She pushed her hands through his hair again, and she could hear the slightest moan escape from his throat. 

This time Cullen pulled back. As much as he wanted Rayna, he didn't want to lose her. He wanted take things slow. Become comfortable, intimate.   
Cullen pulled Rayna into his chest and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head atop of hers. He could feel her hands laying against his back.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"I like you a lot, Rayna. And I would like to ask to take this slow. We'll know when the time is right."  
Rayna let out a small smile, "Of course."

Cullen held Rayna under the moonlight until she started cursing about her shoes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's on her mind?
> 
> (Sidenote: I felt the need to write about nothing and something all at once. You write what you know.)

Cullen thought his date with Rayna went perfectly. She was beaming when he walked her back to his room, and she had planted the softest kiss on his cheek before saying goodnight. Everything seemed right.

A few days after, however, Rayna was not acting like herself. Where she had been playful and loving before, was, right now, replaced with a constant scowl and keeping to herself. Rayna seemed like an open book, and now she acted like she didn’t want to tell Cullen anything.

Whenever he would get Rayna from her room, he could hear her arguing with someone on the phone, before throwing the against her bed. She didn’t really want to break it, just make an effect. Cullen was so confused and wondered who was making her so irate. 

One afternoon, sitting under their favorite tree, Cullen decided to take charge.

“Who are you always talking to?”

“What?” Rayna looked up him, brows coming together.

“On the phone. I can hear you through your door when I come to get you.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Cullen was starting to get irritated at the fact that she didn’t want to tell.

“My dad, it was my dad.” Rayna folded her arms, “He’s a jerk.”

Cullen smiled to himself, relieved it wasn’t his fault she was upset.

“Well, what happened?”

Rayna looked up at him, lipped pursed, brows still lowered, “He’s never, ever been there for me. He thinks he can control my life. He thinks I should be an attorney like him and my mom. I don’t want to be a freaking attorney.”

Rayna’s hair started to fall in front of her face from shaking her head so much. Cullen used both hands to push it back behind her ears. He smiled at her, stroking her cheek. She leaned up and kissed him, softly, apologetically.

“I’m sorry I’ve been distant. I’m used to people not listening.”

Cullen laid down in the grass, hands behind his head, looking up through the tree. “My Dad didn’t even know I went to school until I was already gone.”

“Really?” Rayna laid down next to him and closed her eyes.

“Yep. My sister gives me updates about my mom and my brother. And yells at me for not staying in touch. But, I understand the ‘my dad is a jerk’ thing.”

Rayna rolled over and nuzzled her face into Cullen’s side, one arm laying over his chest.

“Yeah, well, at least you turned out okay.” She looked up at him and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of many encounters.

After partially resolving her issues with her parents, Rayna was feeling better. She and Cullen had spent day after day together, letting out small details of their lives. She learned that Cullen came from down south, though he didn't talk like it. He also didn't like the heat. That's why he chose this campus. He had an appreciation for older movies and music. Cullen would play classical music at night to help him sleep. He started to let Rayna in on the nightmares that he had, and the overwhelming fear of sleep he felt. Sometimes he would call her in the middle of the night, frantic. She would leave her room in just a shirt and tattered shorts to make sure he was okay.

Rayna, on the other hand, let Cullen hear about her family. She told him she was an only child, and her parents held her up on a pedestal that she couldn't climb up to. They expected better grades from her, and more extracurricular participation. And, up until recently, she really didn't have any friends. Cassandra and Dorian had become her closest friends, and that was mostly forced. It was okay, though, because they actually did want to be her friend. Rayna spent most of her days growing up with her nose in a book, living other lives. Much hasn't changed. 

She also let Cullen learn that she had a bad habit of leaving her door unlocked.

Rayna was expecting him to come by her room that day. They had made plans to go to brunch. Rayna woke up late that morning, and was rushing to get ready. She ran down the hall in a towel to get to the showers, and ran back to her room in the same towel, without bothering to dry off. Rayna also had a bad habit of putting her laundry in the right drawer. Sifting through her dresser, Rayna was trying to find her bra and panties, while trying to rub her hair dry at the same time. 

Rayna had found one part of her skivvies when she thought she heard a knock at her door. Trying to slip on her underwear, she heard the door knob twist. 

"Rayna your door is-"  
"Cullen!" Rayna yelled, tripping over herself, pulling her towel over herself.  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" Cullen yelled back, covering his eyes, going back out into the hallway. 

Rayna found the clothes she was looking for and slipped them on quickly, then put on her shoes. Without running a brush through her hair, she opened the door back up and let Cullen in.   
"Be honest, how much did you see?"  
"Well, I know that you're underwear is red today.." Cullen blushed.  
"Anything else?" Rayna sat down next to him, burying her face in her hands.  
"Unfortunately, your towel was well placed."  
Rayna giggled into her hands, "Sorry to disappoint."

She got up so she could brush her hair, and she heard Cullen mumble, "that's okay."   
Rayna smiled to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Cullen have a bit of a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Cullen and Dorian as friends. I wouldn't have it any other way.

“So how is the lovely Rayna?” Dorian asked Cullen one night, while they were watching TV in their room. Dorian liked to pry into Cullen’s life, but it was only for the best.

“She’s good.” Cullen said without looking up at him.

“Just good?” Dorian laughed at Cullen.

“What else would she be?”

“Better, I would assume.”

“Assume? What’re you talking about, Dorian?” Cullen was getting irritated at how Dorian was skirting around the questions he wanted to ask.

Dorian turned back to Cullen. He knew what other students thought of Cullen. Even he thought the same things.

“Oh, come on. You’re not on the prowl for her? You don’t want to sink your teeth into her? Unless you have already. Then you’re just holding back the details.”

Cullen blushed. Yes, he wanted to do the things Dorian was insinuated to Rayna, but he hadn’t. They hadn’t done anything more than a heavy make-out session. He thought of her hands slipping under his shirt, cool against his skin.

“No...I mean...I do...We just haven’t.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. Did you expect differently?” He asked Dorian, giving him his full attention now.

“A little. There’s a lot of...people...that pine after you. I just assumed she was the winner.” Dorian smirked at him.

“She is the..winner. I just don’t take that kind of thing lightly.”

“Hmm.”

Dorian stopped and thought about when he first met Cullen. Their first day in the dorm. Cullen wouldn’t say to much to him, and was always up at night, wandering the hall. Cullen would spend his days outside, and Dorian had caught him a few times, passed out under a tree.

Since Rayna had came along, Cullen had opened up out of shell, as little as it may be, and stopped going days on end without sleep.

“What?” Cullen asked him, snapping his fingers in front of Dorian’s face.

“I like this one, try not to scare her off. You look at her like no one else does.”

Cullen stared at Dorian a second, then nodded. “I will try my best.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rayna is more free spirited than Cullen, and I wanted to show that somehow. Also, awesome tunes certainly helped bring on the idea.

Returning to his room after a long lecture in Military History, Cullen found a letter stuck in his door. He walked into his room, and threw his books down on to his bed while he unfolded the note.

Cullen,

I think it’s time for our second, “official” date. Meet me at the stage at 8pm. Casual attire will do. Prepare to be amazed!

-Rayna

Rayna’s handwriting was so big and round that even two sentenced managed to take up almost the entire paper. Cullen wondered how she ever managed to finish her term papers.

Before 8, Cullen threw on a flannel over his shirt. The weather was starting to chill at night. Signaling the return of winter. He headed down to the stage.

The “Stage”, however, wasn’t really a stage. It was more like a large step that led to nowhere, and seemed utterly useless. Until now.

Standing there, was Rayna. She had on a white dress, that looked more like a long, fitted shirt, black leggings and knee high black boots. Her hair was down, as always, and she had returned to wearing her red lipstick. Next to her on the stage, was a boombox.

“Stop, right there!” Rayna held out her hand before Cullen could make it to the first step.

“Rayna, dear, what are you doing?”

“Just watch.” She bent down and turned on the boombox.

A loud, kind of alternative song, started to play, and Rayna began moving her body slowly. Then, she began to lip sync. Cullen looked up at her, eyebrows lifted as high as they could go. He did not see this coming. 

Cullen watched as Rayna pretend belted out the lyrics to the song, and watched her hips sway back and forth, hair swinging while she moved her head. Cullen was confused and amused at the same time. Rayna had an odd sense of humor, and always knew how to have fun. He wasn’t sure how this was a date, but he was actually okay with just watching her dance.

Rayna kept her eyes on Cullen the entire time. Her one man audience was the only audience she needed. She wanted to loosen him up a bit. Cullen was always so serious.

With Rayna still dancing on the stage, Cullen heard something click.

Oh no. He thought to himself. The next thing he saw, were the sprinklers coming on, and about five of them spraying water on Rayna at the same time. For a second she stopped what she was doing, but for only a second. She lifted up her arms and welcomed the water to her. Rayna was playing in the sprinklers.

Cullen, watched, as the boombox started skipping and eventually died, and as Rayna was jumping up and down, brunette locks going every which way, and sticking to her face. Rayna was laughing and smiling, like a kid playing in the rain.

Rayna pushed her hair back off of her face, makeup smeared. She walked down off the stage and over to Cullen.

“What exactly was your plan here?” He smiled at her.

“To have good, free fun. Which took an unexpected turn, but a good one.” She was dripping wet, starting to shiver.

“Come on,” Cullen took her cold hand, “let’s get you dry before you get sick.”

“Wait, my radio” Rayna was tugging back on his hand.

“I’ll buy you a new one. Jeez.” Cullen lead her back to the halls.

“You’re too good to me.” Rayna told him, feeling the cold now, her bottom lip shaking.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayna shows a side she's kept hidden for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a fan of tumultuous relationships in stories. It's not often on the female character, however. (Hint: getting closer to the good stuff)

Like any young woman, Rayna had her fair share of secrets. She wanted desperately to share them with Cullen, to be the open book he wanted her to be, but she didn’t want to scare him off. She had some unresolved issues that she had worked hard to subdue, but sometimes, they surfaced. And it wasn’t just bad, it was ugly.

Cullen had ran into Cassandra one afternoon, the look on her face concerned and annoyed all at the same time. He hadn’t seen Rayna all day.

“You need to go see her.” Cassandra said, voice wavering.

“Is she okay?”

“Don’t know.” Cassandra said to him, her eyes giving away any emotion she was trying to hide.

 

When Cullen got to the in the dorm hall, he could hear the other girls whispering, trying to avoid his gaze. Rayna’s door was open. Before he got to the door, something flew out of it, hitting the wall opposite of the door. It was a book. Cullen picked it up, and walked cautiously through the door. Inside, he could see why the others were talking. Rayna had thrown books, clothes, shoes, and anything else she could get her hands on around the room. Her comforter and sheets were all tangled, and half her pillows were in the hallway.

Cullen looked at Rayna stunned. He had never seen her anywhere close to this, and couldn’t even imagine it until that very moment. He looked her over, and focused on her right hand. It was balled in a fist, bloodied, and starting to bruise. Looking beside him at the door, was a fresh hole.

Rayna looked at Cullen, red faced and teary eyed. Her lips were swollen and quivering, he body shaking. From anger? Sadness? Pain? He couldn’t tell. Her hair was in a bun on the top of her head, loosely, strands of hair coming out and sticking out all over the place. She was dressed in nothing but a tank top and shorts.

Cullen waited for Rayna to catch her breath. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she actually spoke.

“He put my mom in the hospital.”

Cullen put the book down that he was still holding, “Your dad?”

She nodded, holding back more sobs.

Rayna had given Cullen glimpses into her home life. Her dad was a jerk, he understood that. But she explained it to this extent.

“Should you go see her?”

Rayna shook her head, looking at the floor. Beside her feet was her phone, glass smashed around her feet. Done for.

Cullen moved a step towards her, but she held out her hurt hand.

“This isn’t the first time he’s sent a woman to the hospital.” Her head was still fixated at the floor.

“Rayna...”Cullen pleaded to her. He reached for her hand, still out beside her, and grabbed it, inching closer to her.

He could feel her whole body shaking, see her knees were growing weak. He leaned her body against his. Cassandra peaked her head in from the hall.

“Can you grab her shoes, and maybe pack an overnight bag?” Cullen asked her.

Cassandra gave him one stern nod.

“Meet us at the health center.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayna confesses.

Rayna woke up, sun glaring in her eyes. Cullen left his window open again, and the morning was bright. It had been a week since Rayna’s...well she didn’t know what to call it. Was it a reaction to something that happened? Or was it a breakdown of emotions that had boiled over? Whatever it was, she wasn’t proud of her loss of self. That wasn’t like her. She was just a ball of pent up thoughts that needed to escape, and they did.

She held her right hand up, and looked at the soft cast that took her wrist with it. Her fingers no longer looked bruised, but the school doctor said she fractured at least one knuckle. The rest of her hand was cut up, and was taking a while to heal up. She ran her other hand through her hair.

Cullen was still asleep beside her. She couldn’t have been more grateful for him, and Cassandra, too. Cullen carried her across campus to the health center, where he stayed with her until they fixed her hand. Cassandra had brought her a bag of clothes, toiletries, and her shoes.

How embarrassing, she thought to herself, No shoes, and nothing but a tank top and short shorts. Rayna knew she looked a mess, but she didn’t care. She was alright now. She didn’t know why she had stayed with Cullen so long, though. It seemed..right. He made sure she ate well, got to class, and made sure she got enough sleep at night. He insisted on sleeping on the floor the first night, but Rayna told him not to. She needed him beside her.

Does he need me as much as I need him, she thought to herself as she stared out the window. It was Saturday, which meant they didn’t have class. A day to rest, or do whatever. She didn’t know what would have happened if Cullen had not come into her room a week ago.

Cullen didn’t judge her, he was just there. In the past week in class, Rayna heard the whispers from the other students about her outburst. That she was crazy, that she lost it. That her family was some dysfunctional unit. That great Trevelyan blood line was nothing. Fuck them, was all she had to say to that.

Rayna felt a stir next to her, and heard Cullen mumble something.

“What?” She asked him.

“So bright.” He moaned.

“You left it open.” She said with a chuckle.

He smiled at her, “It’s good to hear that laugh again.”

“I missed it, too.”

“But you’re thinking about something.”

Rayna looked up at the ceiling. She nodded.

Cullen held his head up with one hand, elbow on the bed supporting him. “What is it?”

Rayna laid still, still looking at the ceiling. What do I say, she thought. She remembered the nickname Cullen gave her, as she could see his eyes roaming her profile being touched by the light. He kept pausing on her eyes. Bright eyes. Are they still bright? Am I still bright enough for him?

“I think...” she paused. Rayna turned to Cullen to look him in those Amber eyes of his. They matched him so perfectly. His expression was pleading, wanting to know what was in his head.

“...I think I’m in love with you.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Cullen do?

“…I think I’m in love with you.”

Cullen gulped. Rayna’s green eyes were staring at him, asking for a reaction. Something to let her know he heard her. He heard her, alright. Loud and clear. His stomach was doing flips. He didn’t expect this.

Cullen suddenly remembered all the reasons he came to this school, the nightmares that came with him. His vulnerabilities could get the better of him sometimes, but Rayna proved that hers could too.

Cullen remembered Rayna’s face in her destroyed room, hand shredded from the door. The tears rolling down her cheeks, her body shaking, her eyes red. Carrying her to the health center was kind of chore, but well worth it. He walked her to every class, and watched as she worked hard not to lash out at everyone, her teeth gritted and jaw clenched.

He remembered the same look on his older sister’s face, so many years ago.  
The same intensity in amber eyes, the same wrecked emotions.

Cullen could recall numerous times he had seen that look, but seeing it on Rayna made things clear. She was as haunted as he was. She was good at hiding it, she had managed it. Until she didn’t.

Rayna was still looking at him, brows starting to come together in worry. He needed to respond, he knew. There were a million thoughts passing him by, though.

He reached out and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. It was soft. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. He could feel her normally cool skin warm under his touch.

“I think I’m in love with you too.” Cullen whispered to her. It was all he could manage.

Rayna opened her eyes to him. She was so easy to read now. They were full of hope and worry.

“I think I need you a lot more than you need me..” She trailed off as she covered his hand with her own.

“I don’t think you know the half it.” Cullen grabbed her face in both hands, and kissed Rayna. Hard, passionately. Then softer. Her lips invited his, and didn’t want to let go.

When Cullen pulled back, Rayna looked at him, green eyes practically glowing.

“There you are, Bright Eyes.”


End file.
